I Will Never Give Up On You
by qtea-angel
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Randy was like if he was in college?Sandy Hart is a freshman at Princeton University when she meets this intriguing guy, Randy Orton. Other characters include: Bret & Owen Hart, Trish Stratus, Chris Jericho & Matt Hardy
1. First Impressions

CHAPTER 1: FIRST IMPRESSIONS

Calgary, Alberta, Canada

"Well, this is it," Helen Hart said as she hugged her youngest daughter.

"Don't worry, mom," Alexandra Emanuelle "Sandy" Hart assured her as she hugged her mother, "New Jersey's just a plane ride away. And with the Bret and Owen always touring, I'm sure they will be knocking on my dorm room door anytime soon."

"Don't be afraid to fight back, if a guy hits on you" Sandy's dad Stu said as he hugged her, "Don't forget all the moves I taught you."

Sandy smiled as her older brother Owen called out, "Let's go kiddo. You'll miss your flight."

Sandy got her bags as she followed her brother out the door. She climbed at the backseat of her brother Bret's car. Owen followed and rode at the passenger's seat.

"I really don't see why you have to go all the way to New Jersey for college," Bret said as he drove out of the driveway.

"Because she's intelligent, that's why. She's the first Hart to receive a scholarship in an Ivy," Owen said.

"Come on, you guys, you know very well that the reason why I'm going there are the boys," Sandy joked.

Owen playfully slapped her. "I knew we should have just sent her to Mount Royal," he said to Bret.

"You sure you're ok flying alone?" Bret asked as he pulled into the airport parking lot, "Because either Owen or me can go with you, you know."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Sandy assured her brothers.

"Take care of yourself, will ya?" Owen said as he hugged Sandy. Bret hugged her also at the same time, sandwiching her.

"I'll miss you, shrimp," Bret said to her.

"Come on, you guys! You're squishing me!" Sandy laughed as she tried to get out of her brothers massive embrace.

As they watched Sandy enter the airport, Bret said to Owen, "She's really grown up now, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Owen replied. "She's no longer a baby. We can't protect her now. She's on her own."

"Well, here goes nothing," Sandy muttered to herself as she boarded the plane, "Princeton, here I come!"

Hours later, Sandy found herself trying to carry all her stuff as she was looking for her dorm room. She sighed as her arm was hit by a random football, sending all her stuff all over the floor.

"Oh great," Sandy said as she bent down to pick up her things. She glared at the guys who threw the football, who didn't even make a move to help her out.

"Quit it you morons! Stop scaring away the freshmen!" a tall brunette girl suddenly said. She went over to Sandy and helped her pick up her things. "I'm sorry for that. What room are you assigned in? I'm Angela, by the way."

"301," Sandy said with a sigh. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sandy."

"Great," Angela said with a smile. "I'm the R.A. on that floor. Come on, I'll help you."

As they made their way to the elevators, one of the football jocks who has intense light blue eyes blocked their way.

"Move, Randy. Or else I will tell my boyfriend not to pledge you," Angela warned as she glared at Randy and his friends.

"Aww, come on, 'Gela. We were just having fun," one of them said as Randy stepped aside to make way for the two girls.

"Don't worry about those guys," Angela said as they stopped in front of Sandy's dorm room door, "They're just really playful, but once you get to know them, they're nice guys, believe it or not."

"Thanks. And believe me, guys are the last thing on my mind right now," Sandy said as she put her keys on the lock and opened the door. Her roommate was already there, fixing her things. She was a blond petite girl and she smiled at Sandy as she saw her.

"Hi, I'm Trish. You must be Alexandra," her roommate said.

"Call me Sandy. I'm from Canada," Sandy said as she put down her things.

"Cool. I'm also Canadian. Where in Canada are you from?" Trish said as she sat down on her bed, which was at the opposite of Sandy's bed.

"Alberta. So, what are you majoring in?" Sandy asked.

"Political Science. Hopefully I'll get into law school. You?"

"Wow. Liberal Arts, Journalism. Hopefully I'll be a writer someday," Sandy said.

They were interrupted with a knock on the door. Sandy stood up to get it, and she was stunned to see the football jock Randy standing at the door. "What are you doing here?" Sandy muttered out.

"I'm looking for Trish," Randy replied as he scratched the back of his neck, obviously very uncomfortable. "Chris asked me to call her."

"Yeah, I'm coming. Hey, Sandy, wanna come? We're grabbing something to eat," Trish said as she went over to her bed to get her purse.

"Ok, whatever," Sandy said as she followed Trish to the door.

Sandy joined Trish and her boyfriend Scott and their friends in a diner off-campus. All of Chris' friends were the football jocks she met earlier. Everyone was being nice to her, especially Randy but she tried hard not to socialize, except with Trish and Chris.

"What's up with you? You were totally quiet the whole time we were at the diner," Trish said to Sandy as they went back to their dorm room.

"Nothing. I guess I'm still tired from the trip and nervous, since we start school tomorrow," Sandy said.

So, how was it? This is my first fic, so please review! Should I continue this? I know this chapter is kinda boring... ï


	2. What Is Her Problem?

I'm not really sure if should continue this or not, but well, here's my next chapter...

DISCLAIMER: this story is purely fiction and I own nothing but Sandy's character. I altered some of the facts about the wrestlers found here, to fit the total concept of my story. ï

"Hey! Wait up!" a voice called right behind Sandy as she was rushing to her first class. Sandy turned around and saw a tall tanned guy with intense blue eyes gazing at her. It was Randy.

"What are you doing here?" Sandy asked him, with a puzzled look in her eyes.

"Well, I found out from Trish that you're also a Journalism major, so I guess we have all our classes together, so I was wondering if we could, you know, hang out?" Randy shyly asked as they walked down the hall.

"That's the thing, Randy," Sandy irritably explained as she faced him, looking at him straight in the eye, "I don't hang out."

"What's with her?" Randy asked himself as he looked at the leggy brunette Canadian leave him in the hall.

After their classes the whole day, Sandy met up with Trish and Chris in the library for their study group, since they didn't want to study in their rooms or they might fall asleep.

"Hey, girls. How was your first day here in Princeton?" Chris asked as he flopped to the seat next to Trish, giving her a quick peck at the cheek.

"Horrible. You wouldn't believe all the work my professors gave me, and this is only the first day!" Trish complained as she pulled out her notebook.

"Well, mine was bearable, except that your friend Randy tried so hard to bother me in all my classes," Sandy complained.

"Just give him, a chance, Sandy. He's really nice you now," Trish said.

"Besides, Mr. Randy Orton is a guy you can really depend on. I've known him way back since high school," Chris offered.

"Whatever, Chris," Sandy muttered. The two gave her a dirty look. "Alright, alright, I'll give him a chance."

"Good, cause here he comes now," Chris said as Randy approached them and took the seat next to Sandy.

"Hey guys, am I late for the study group?" Randy asked.

"Yes actually. I was just leaving," Sandy said. Trish and Chris gave her another dirty look. "On second thought, I do have a lot of stuff to work on."

"Good, maybe Randy can help you out," Trish mischievously said, winking.

As the four of them finished studying, Chris suddenly said, "Hey Randy, would you mind walking Sandy back to her dorm room? I need Trish to come with me for a second."

"Actually Chris, there's no need for Randy to do that. I can manage," Sandy argued.

"Don't worry about it Sandy. I don't mind," Randy said while he got Sandy's books.

As they were walking back to Sandy's dorm room, Randy suddenly asked, "So what brings a Canadian here in New Jersey?"

"Same reason as you. To study," Sandy said.

"Are you always really this hostile?" Randy asked.

"No. I just really don't like you," Sandy said as she tried to get her books from Randy. He kept it out of her reach. "Come on, Randy, just give me my books. I don't have time for this."

"Not if you let me apologize first with what happened the other day," Randy said.

"Alright, apology accepted," she said. "Now give me my books."

"Not if you let me take you to the movies Saturday night," Randy said, smiling at her.

"Just give me my books, Randy," Sandy warned. She was getting very irritated with Randy, although she had to admit, he was kinda funny.

"Why, you don't like the movies? How about mini-golf then?"

Sandy stomped on Randy's foot and when he dropped his arms she grabbed her books form him, "I'm not interested, Randy. Like I said, I came here to study," she said as she went inside the dorm room building.

"So man, how was it?" Chris asked Randy as he went inside Randy's dorm room, which he shared with a blue-haired New Jersey native, Matt Hardy.

"Don't ask, man." Matt said as he pulled up a chair for Chris to sit on. Randy was sulking by his bed, reading a sports magazine.

"Why, was is bad?" Chris asked, looking at Randy.

"She's not interested. According to her, she came here to study and not to date," Randy said.

"And you believed that? Man, I thought you were a smooth talker," Chris said.

"That's what I told, him, Chris. That girls do always play hard-to-get, so it will not be a problem especially with his smooth lines," Matt offered.

"Look, guys, this isn't like high school. I'm tired of playing around and I don't want to use "the lines" on Sandy. She's different," Randy said as he threw the magazine down the floor.

"Well, someone fell for someone pretty fast," Matt commented.

"Look, Randy, I'll talk to Trish, and I'll see what I can do to make Sandy change her mind," Chris assured Randy.

Meanwhile, two floors up Randy's room, Trish tried to get her friend to talk about what happened with Randy after they left.

"So, tell me what happened?" Trish said as she took off her shoes and started to get ready for bed. Sandy was already in her pajamas.

"Well, he apologized for what he did when I first met him days ago," Sandy said.

"Why, what did he do?" she asked.

"He threw a football at me," Sandy said flatly.

"Ok, then what happened? Did he kiss you?" Trish said.

"What is with you people about trying to set me up with Randy? No, he didn't kiss me, he just asked me to go to the movies with him on Saturday."

Trish squealed in delight. She knew that Randy had a thing for her roommate aside from being so obvious with the way he looked at her. That is why she set up the whole study group thing, to give Randy a chance to ask Sandy out.

"Hey, hey. Get a grip, Trish," Sandy said as she ran her fingers through her long black hair, "I turned him down."

"But why? Don't you like him? He's really nice, you know," Trish said.

"Well, because I've gotten to know him, he can be really nice and funny, in a brotherly sort of way," Sandy said. "But like I said, I came here to Princeton to study, and I don't have time for all these dating stuff."

Did you guys like it? What do you think is the real reason why Sandy keeps on turning down Randy? Well, I need your reviews first and wait for the next chapter! ï


	3. Could This Be Love?

I'm back with an update! I hope you like this chappy guys...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandy spent the whole week studying and trying to avoid Randy as much as possible. It was really hard, since they have all their classes together. Even though he tried really hard to corner her and talk to her, she always made it a point to sit beside the door so that she can rush out of the room so that he had no chance to catch up with her. She kept this up until Friday rolled by, and she was at her dorm room, with no plans.

"So, are you just going to sit here the whole weekend and bury your nose in your computer and books?" Trish asked her friend as she got ready for her date with Chris.

"Yup." Sandy said, not looking up from her laptop.

"Come on, Sandy. You need to lighten up, seriously. Life is not all about studying, you know. Give Randy a call. Go out, have fun," Trish encouraged her.

"I know, but I'll pass," Sandy stubbornly said.

"Suit yourself," Trish said as she went out of the door.

As soon as Trish closed the door, Sandy sighed and walked over her bed and pulled out her cellphone. She heard three rings before someone picked up the phone.

"Hey, how's my Princeton girl?" Bret said as he answered his phone.

"Ok, I guess," Sandy told her favorite brother.

"I don't think so, kiddo. You won't call unless something's seriously wrong. Spill," he said.

"Ok, well, there's this guy who keeps on asking me out. And I think he is really cute and sweet, but,"

"But what, Sandy baby?" he asked her, genuinely concerned. He was afraid that there will come a time that a thing like this would happen. He just wished that his favorite sister wouldn't get hurt by this guy.

"But I keep on turning him down because I'm scared that I might get hurt because I am really starting to like him," Sandy confessed to her brother. "Now it's Friday night and I'm getting depressed because we were supposed to go out but I turned him down so now I'm all alone here in my dorm room."

"Honey, it seems to me that you like this Randy guy or else you wouldn't waste your time moping," Bret said.

"I guess so," Sandy admitted.

"Look, I know that you're scared, since you never really had a real relationship, thanks to me and Owen. But you know what? I think you should give him a chance," he explained to his sister.

"That's what everyone keeps on telling me."

"If you're still scared, do this: take it one little step at a time. Go out with him, but only as friends. Try to get to know him first. Then take it from there."

"Ok, I guess," Sandy said.

"That's my girl."

As Sandy put down her cellphone, she thought about what Bret said. "I wish he knew my real reason," she thought. "Oh, well. I might as well give it a try," she said to herself as she dialed another number in her cellphone.

"Hey Sandy, what's up?" Randy said as he answered his cellphone. He was quite surprised that she called him, after she turned down their date.

"Hi. Umm...listen, Trish and Chris went out, and I'm kinda bored here, since I finished all my work already. And I was wondering if it's ok with you..."

"You mean, you want to go out with me?" Randy asked. He couldn't believe his ears, that Sandy was actually reconsidering their date.

"Yup, if it's ok with you, let's go out. As friends of course," she quickly added.

Randy was disappointed in her last remark but he tried hard not to show it. "I'll be right up in 5," he said before putting down the phone.

"I just hope I'm making the right decision," Sandy thought as she went to her closet and started to get ready.

"Believe me, Sandy, this Matrix surpassed the first one," Randy told Sandy as they went out the movie theatre.

"I don't think so, Randy," Sandy argued. "The original Matrix is still way superior that Reloaded."

Randy's eyebrows shot up, "And here I thought the reason you agreed to watch Matrix: Reloaded with me is because you wanted to drool over Keanu!"

"Haha. Very funny, Randy," Sandy said rolling her eyes.

Randy suddenly put his arm on her shoulders, sending tingles down her spine. "What do you think of grabbing something to eat?"

Sandy looked at her watch, it was only 8:30. "Sure, I'm starved," she finally said.

All throughout dinner they talked about everything and anything under the sun.

"So, you're from Missouri, right?" Sandy said. "How come you're studying here in New Jersey?"

Randy was silent for a moment, then finally he spoke up, "Well, like you, princess, I also have a scholarship. But I actually finished high school two years ago."

"So you stopped school?'

"Not quite. As you know, I came from a family of wrestlers. I actually would have started wrestling, but I joined the U.S. Marine Corps instead," he explained.

"Marines? As in the army?" Sandy couldn't believe her ears.

"Yep. I loved it at first but then, I felt that it was not what I would want to do for the rest of my life, you know."

"But what would you want to do?" Sandy asked.

"Honestly, I want to follow my dad's footsteps and become a professional wrestler. But I know that it's not a permanent career, so here I am, working on my degree before I start training," he said.

"That's nice," she said as she took a sip from her soda.

"Hey, no fair," Randy complained. "I told you my story, so what's yours?"

"Ok fine," Sandy said as she smiled at Randy. "Well, for starters, I was born Alexandra Emanuelle Smith Hart, born and raised in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. I'm the youngest of 13 kids," she said.

"Wait a minute," Randy said. "How are you related to Bret Hart of the WWF?"

"He's my brother," Sandy explained. "You see, like you, I also come from this big wrestling family. But mine is ridiculous, I mean, even all my older sisters' husbands are wrestlers!"

"Must be one heck of a household," Randy commented. "so, is that the reason why you went all the way here to study?"

"Partly," Sandy admitted. ""I didn't want to follow our family's stereotype. I want to be known as me, Sandy, and not the daughter of the Hart wrestling clan."

"So what's the other reason, if I may ask?"

"Independence. I was so sheltered all my life, and I wanted to see if I can make it on my own. It's not easy being the baby of the family, you know what I mean?"

"Actually, no. I was pretty much independent, being the eldest of 3 kids."

"Lucky you," Sandy remarked with a smile. "Can you imagine how hard it is for me to go out, with all my brothers breathing down my neck?"

Randy laughed. Sandy can't help but notice how cute Randy's smile is. "Get a grip, Alexandra," Sandy scolded herself. "You don't need a distraction in your life right now."

"Well, this is me," Sandy said as they stopped in front of Sandy's dorm room door. "Thanks, Randy. I had fun."

"The pleasure is mine," Randy said as he bent down to Sandy, giving her a peck on the cheek. As his lips brushed against her cheek, he couldn't help but feel the electricity run through his body. Sandy quickly pulled away. "Goodnight," she said as she went inside her room.

"Man, that girl is something," Randy thought to himself as he walked towards the elevator.

"Where have you been?" Trish asked her friend as Sandy walked inside their dorm room. "I thought you weren't going out."

"I got bored, so I watched a movie," sandy innocently said as she changed into her pajamas.

"Alone?" Trish sarcastically said.

"Of course not, silly," she replied as she sat on her bed. "I asked Randy to come with me."

"Ooooh. So now who's eating her words now, huh? Not interested in going out, huh?" Trish playfully asked as she jumped into Sandy's bed. "Come on, tell me all the details."

"Trish!" Sandy laughed at her friend. "It was just a friendly date. We're just friends."

"Oh, yeah, you're not interested in dating someone, yada, yada, yada." Trish said, rolling her eyes. "And you just can't see that Randy is one hot dude? I think you're gonna end up with him, sooner or later."

"Goodnight, Trish," Sandy's said irritably as she turned off her nightlight.

Meanwhile, two floors down Sandy and Trish's room, Randy can't sleep. He glanced at the sleeping body of his roommate, Jeff Hardy. Jeff had a pretty serious girlfriend, although he didn't meet her yet, because she was studying in a different school.

"I wonder how it feels to have a serious girlfriend," he thought. Randy admits, that he was sort of a player during high school, and Chris and Jeff knew that, since they went to wrestling camp together during high school. He just can't seem to find the perfect girl to fall in love and get serious with. He thought about Sandy, and he felt the butterflies inside his stomach.

"This can't be love, Randy thought. "I mean, I just met her. But boy, was she different." There was something in Sandy Hart that Randy can't explain, and he can't take her out of his mind.

"This isn't love," Randy kept on convincing himself. "Or is it?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm...how was it? Is Randy really falling in love with Sandy? Please read and review!


End file.
